themodifyers_rebootedfandomcom-20200213-history
Cacklewitch
Cacklewitch (previously known as "Mandy Sunshine") is the true main antagonist and final boss of the spin-off story, ModiFIRE. She is a demonic entity from hell who was previously a psychopathic middle-aged woman who murdered children during the "Baron Vain" era of the UK. She was designed by Lilia Pantes, who is also the lead character designer/music composer of the reboot. Appearance As Mandy Sunshine, she has light red skin, auburn hair and moderate green eyes with an abnormally large nose. In her true form as Cacklewitch, her eyes become spiral-like and swirling endlessly. She also grows out devil horns, and wears a ripped witch dress that has a dark magenta color, accompanied with bitten off boots and eaten gloves, making them look fingerless. Personality Cacklewitch is a rude, ugly, strict and violent woman who wants her students to become as successful as the geniuses living in this world (in her Mandy form). However, she seems to have a soft side, but it isn't shown very often due to the excessive amount of strictness and insanity. Cacklewitch screams and yells non-stop, and it is nearly impossible to kill her if you are a single person not collaborating with another one. History Little is known about Cacklewitch's history, but it is revealed in some cases that she was an even younger woman also named Mandy Sunshine, and she was a huge madwoman in the late 19th century and early 20th century. She often terrorized and killed small children if they didn't find her pretty, and she was sentenced to twenty years in prison. Sunshine at an old age died of ovarian cancer, and God banished her to hell for all the things she has done. After years of living in the hands of Satan himself, Sunshine's appearance changed drastically, making her a much worse person than she was from before. However, she successfully managed to escape from hell, but the exit appeared to led to a bathroom via a mirror, and she hid herself as a young Satanist named Lilith Ackerman was about to perform the Deadworld Ritual. As when she was requesting to get sent to that alternate dimension, she instead summoned Cacklewitch, and the demon began killing her with her super sharp nails. A few years later, in order to terrorize more kids, she disguised herself as a strict teacher using her previous name by shouting and yelling at her students infrequently that even the twins Alex and Margaret Molotova feared her. Not only she yelled at her students, but she also hit them with a large ruler or paddle like many other forms of school corporal punishments, and no one has ever reported this, except for some children, but she was still there. A few years later, she quit her job as a schoolteacher because she wasn't educated to be a teacher at all, so that means that it is unknown how she managed to become that profession in the first place. She later moved from Yorkshire to Scotland, and is currently retired. Design and development Cacklewitch's design is based off Lilia Pantes' old teacher she had from third to fourth grade, and she was known for her strictness and infrequent yelling at students, and Pantes was one of those children. Whenever she got yelled at by that teacher, Pantes would often have secret plans of killing her, but her dream never became a real thing for some reason. The teacher a few years later also quit her job as the same reason for Cacklewitch/Mandy Sunshine, and moved to a different city in Norway. Cacklewitch's name has been inside Lilia Pantes' head for several months, and she decided to create the character. Due to her teacher's resemblance to that of a witch, she called her character that name. The spiral in her eyes are meant to reflect that she is a mad woman, and has a hankering for cackling like a witch. The name "Mandy Sunshine" is the possible translation of Pantes' teacher's name, who's name remains anonymous due to privacy reasons. Coincidentally, Cacklewitch has the same birthday as that teacher, which is March 15. Trivia * Whenever Cacklewitch (as Mandy) becomes very angry, her face turns extremely red, but this is due to her skin color. * Cacklewitch was originally a character from "Randi Bæder", a short-lived project Lilia did back in August 2014, which was a parody of the popular Norwegian series, "Kasim Bæder". * She has a daughter named Cecilia, who is a lot nicer than her mother.